


Desideratum

by MaesMora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 18:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Harry's thoughts on the love of his life and how they fit together in a private moment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Desideratum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/gifts).



> This just sort of spiraled out of me unplanned at two AM, and I unwittingly delivered on a promise to a lovely friend in the fandom. Lil, this one's for you.

Effervescent.

Wet warmth, your fingers in my mouth,  
my hands tangling in your hair..  
tightening.

Skin as pale as porcelain,  
marks vivid where I’ve claimed you,  
made you a gift of blossoming  
blue, purple, and red.

How you beg.  
Your eyes say it for you  
after I’ve silenced the rest.

Gray as storm clouds,  
and shining with tears like rain.

It’s a blessed release,  
and I’ll grant you a thousand,  
thousand more.

Tender mercy with these  
roughened hands, scar  
livid on one clenched tightly,  
reminding.

We must not tell lies.


End file.
